During boating, sun exposure can be a serious concern. To address this concern, many boats are equipped with covers (e.g., bimini-type top covers). Example boat covers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,989; 7,107,926; 7,571,691; 7,895,964; and 8,056,495.